


[F4F] Let the Woman of the Wood Take Care of You...

by giggle_chan



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort, F/F, Fantasy, Nymphs & Dryads, good girl, tasting yourself, you're beautiful - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggle_chan/pseuds/giggle_chan
Summary: [Script Offer] [F4F] Let the Woman of the Wood Take Care of You... [Dryad] [Fantasy] [Comfort] [Whispers] [Body Worship] [Kissing] [Beg For Me] [You're So Beautiful] [Cunnilingus] [Fingering] [Taste Yourself] [Good Girl] [No Physical Descriptors] [Just Beautiful] [Possible ASMR]
Kudos: 17





	[F4F] Let the Woman of the Wood Take Care of You...

_Some forest ambiance would be wonderful with this, perhaps even some footsteps of the performer walking up onto the listener-- completely and entirely optional, however!_

**_Possible SFX:_ **

_https://freesound.org/people/VKProduktion/sounds/231537/_

_https://freesound.org/people/Gutek/sounds/201885/_

* * *

Dearest one, why do you weep so?

_[Gasp]_

_[Apologetic]_ Oh, I didn’t mean to frighten you...it’s just that...we don’t get many visitors up in this part of the woods.

And especially ones not as beautiful as you are.

But such beauty need not be tarnished by tears. So please...won’t you tell me what ails you so?

Beautiful creatures need not be so troubled…

Perhaps there is something I can do to help?

Don’t be afraid...I am but a woman of the wood.

I have no interest in harming gorgeous girls such as you.

You are kin, as much as the woods is mine.

Beautiful, beautiful kin...and I would not harm you, or let any harm become of you in these woods.

Not while I stand here as its watcher. Neither I nor my sisters would.

So please, pretty thing, tell me...whisper your woes to me, and I will comfort you the best I can.

_[Pause]_

I see...you are to be wed.

Usually...from the whispers I hear on the wind, on the leaves, that is a rather joyous occasion.

But I presume, for you, it is not.

What troubles you so?

Do you not wish to wed?

_[A pause, as if listening]_

No?

Hm...a moment…

Are you...perhaps not interested in the ways of...man?

_[Giggles]_

Oh, look at your gaze averting…are you flustered?

It is a much better look on you than tears.

Don’t be coy…

_[Giggles]_

But you need not answer. The look on your face tells me everything I need to know.

You need not worry.

I of all understand the...temptations of a woman.

Her warm, soft flesh…

Her gentle touch…

Her beautiful eyes and face and gaze and visage and…

Every perfect lock of hair…

You could say I’m rather taken myself.

If I’m being honest...that’s what actually brought me here.

You were so stunning I couldn’t help but…come over and try and help you.

I was always weak to a pretty face…

And there was no way I could let a creature like you merely sit there and openly weep.

So…

What could I possibly do to help, hm?

Perhaps...I could distract you?

Perhaps… _[trailing off]_

_[Giggles]_

I could give you an experience you’ve never felt before.

Have you ever felt the touch of a woman?

_[Chuckles]_

Not merely a hug or...a comforting hand on the arm…

Or a hair brushing, no...not something so innocuous.

But something closer. More...intimate...

Her hands upon your bosom...her lips upon your neck, your shoulder…

[whispered, close] Her lips so very close to your ear...just like this…so close you can feel her warm breath against your skin...

I can tell by the gooseflesh rising on your arms...that this is something you’ve yet to experience before.

But it excites you, doesn’t it, darling?

Do you wish to feel more?

I have so many things I could teach you, love…

Many, many things…

The woods are wise…

_[Chuckles]_

And bends not to the idle society of man, bends not to what is expected of women.

No…

In the woods, we desire what we desire…

And should it please us, we have it.

There is no...wrongness there.

So what say you?

Do you wish to feel it?

To feel what it’s like to be free?

To feel the touch of another one?

Because I will show you, my love

_[A small kiss]_

[Whispered] I will show you if you wish it...all you need to do is give me the word.

You do, don’t you?

Then sit back, beautiful, darling creature...and I will show you a world you have never known before.

The world of women in the woods.

You know you’ve always heard stories of dryads tempting men to their deaths...luring them into the woods.

_[Chuckle]_

_[Amused]_ Men wish it was them who we were after.

No. They just get angry...they get angry that their women leave with us. That they come with us into the wood.

_[Chuckle]_

For we show them a life...so much more than what they had.

So much better. Freer.*

And I will show you exactly that, my love.

So don’t you worry…

Just lay back, lay back upon this stump here, and I will show you everything…

_[Kissing, soft moans]_

Your lips are so soft…

So perfectly soft against mine…

_[Kissing]_

I bet they’d look even better...plump and swollen from my teeth...

_[Giggles, kissing]_

Allow me to unlace this for you...clothes are so unnecessary here.

_[Sigh, as if in awe]_

Look at you...so utterly divine.

You are perfect…

_[Wistful sigh, again]_

Never before in all of my years, in all of the wonders of nature...in all of the beauties I’ve seen… [Whispered] never before have I witnessed such majesty. Not once…

I am in awe of you, darling…

A beautiful thing you are.

_[Kissing]_

Allow me to kiss you further down…

Over the curve of your breast…

_[Kisses, as if trailing down]_

Right to that perfect nipple of yours…

_[Kisses, sucking]_

_[Chuckles]_

I love the way you twitch beneath me, darling...and squirm…

Is this the first time you’ve felt another’s lips upon you like this?

 _[Whispered]_ I’m completely honored..

Now, I’ll go even further down...I’ll keep my hand up here, massaging your breast, my thumb...trailing gently over that nipple of yours in tight little circles...while I trail my lips down further, and further…

_[Kissing, as if trailing further]_

Until I get to your stunning sweetness…

This delectable, alluring pussy of yours…

You’re avoiding my gaze again...you need not look away, darling, it’s only natural..

I’ll spread you open for me, oh…

_[Wistful sigh]_

Ah...again, I am in awe…

Every part of you glistening so makes me desperate to drown in that sweetness…

If you don’t mind, of course.

Or...maybe...I’ll have you ask very nicely for it…~

Why?

Well...because I think you would look so cute begging me… [ _giggles]_

Because I want to hear that dulcet voice of yours sing out in a beg, in a mewl, as I run my finger down your slit…

I want you to ask me so very nicely for more…

You’ve had that taste of it, and now you want all of it, don’t you?

_[Chuckles]_

And I’m more than happy to give it if you...ask…~

_[Chuckles]_

There you go...you’re a very good girl, aren’t you? Hehe.

So don’t mind if I do…

_[Licking, soft sucking, cunnilingus sounds. Feel free to improv additionally!]_

I’ll move your thighs up next my shoulders...don’t worry about grabbing at my hair. Dig your nails in as much as you wish….squeeze your thighs around me as much as you desire. Show me how you revel in desire…

I promise you I will not mind…

_[Cunnilingus continues]_

Oh, darling...you’re so very sweet...mn..

As sweet as you are beautiful...

How about I just...ah...slide two of my fingers inside of you…?

I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?

To feel my fingers deep inside that...quivering pussy of yours…

I’ll finger you as much as you’d like…while running my tongue along your slit...swirling around that perfect clit of yours…

I can feel your legs squeeze around me...does it really feel that good, love?

And don’t you dare muffle yourself...

I want to hear you moan for me...I want to hear you scream. I want to hear your voice echo on the trees...on the wind...on the leaves.

I want all of the forest to hear you.

_[Cunnilingus]_

Don't worry, love...dig your fingers into my hair...*grab* at my hair.

You like it right there? WhenI quirk my fingers right up into you, right there along the walls of your pussy?

Good...good girl.

You’re getting close for me, aren’t you?

_[Cunnilingus, feel free to continue between lines or words for extra fun]_

Good...mm...good girl…

I want to feel you cum around my fingers.

I want to feel your pussy twitch against my tongue

I want to feel your body spasm and hear your voice sing..

[excited sigh, turned on] I want to witness you...in utter rapture…

Let it all out…

_[Cunnilingus, small ‘mmhm’s' as the listener gets closer, moaning]_

Cum for me love, cum for me...cum around my fingers.

Cum on my mouth…

I wish to taste your sweetness…

_[More cunnilingus, coupled with moans of excitement, giggles, sighs as the listener cums]_

Mm...there you go…

Ah...good girl…

Such a very good girl for me, hm?

_[Licking, small sucks]_

Allow me to clean you up properly, okay~? _[chuckles]_

_[More cunnilingus, slower, small sighs, giggles]_

...but I shouldn’t save all the sweetness for myself, should I?

...Here. Clean my fingers for me, darling. Taste your sweetness on me...

There you go...such a good girl, aren’t you? There you go…

Don’t you taste so very good, mm?

You do, don’t you?

Not I expected anything less from a beautiful creature like you…

But… _[giggle]_

Pause

You wish to taste me as well? Mm...well...perhaps that can be arranged.

_[Giggles]_

But later.

For now, I have a preposition for you.

How would you like to come with me?

Into the woods. To stay.

Shed your clothes of that village...forget about the marriage you’re to be wed into…

Forget about the men who shun you, the women who shun you..

Forget about the duties that are expected of you.

And come and me and my sisters.

You are a priceless creature...you are free and beautiful.

And you deserve to know that.

You deserve to act like it, as well.

My sisters would be very, very happy to welcome you…

Welcome you into the Wood.

Into nature.

Where everything...can be yours.

What do you say?

Never again will you have to weep for what others expect of you.

You can simply be yourself.

To desire that of which you will.

To dance among the trees. To sing. To have your beauty appreciated fo what it truly is.

What say you, darling?

You come with me, and you’ll never have to look back.

_[Chuckle]_

I can see that glimmer in your eye...I assure you, it is not too good to be true.

My sisters and I live deep in the wood...

We take in humans from time to time...you may not be able to live in the trees as we do, but there are a few other girls. There is a hut. A small farmstead in the woods, where you may live. Where you may grow. Where you may be yourself, and flourish.

Where you may be…

Free.

So what say you, darling?

Do you wish to join the Women of the Wood?

_[chuckle to fade out]_


End file.
